secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alternate Enemy Headquarters
The Alternate Enemy Headquarters is the overall headquarters, and the overall base of operations belonging to all of the known members of The Alternate Enemy, which it makes its first appearance briefly in the episode Out of the Water and Into the Fire at the end of the episode while it makes its very first appearance in full, in the episode The Truth Will Set You Free. Appearance The Alternate Headquarters is a very tall, large building disguised as an ordinary corporation facility but inside the building is the true headquarters building consisting of a hostage room, a basement control room, an upper-class control room, a large stairwell, a large courtyard, an interrogation room, and even a total often different prison facilities; sectioned with countless builtin jail cells, conveniently lined all along the walls in all of the very long hallways. The Alternate Headquarters also has a top secret laboratory with its own project rooms and a science meeting facility consisting of a total often different rooms: one room for each specific topic. The Alternate Headquarters's rooftop is legitimately the largest part of the entire base of operations as this is first shown for the very first time in the series when Christopher, Eliza, Alice, and Holly arrive at the very top of the building on the rooftop. History In the episode Out of the Water and Into the Fire, In the episode Testing Christopher and Alice, In the episode Web of Lies, In the episode Teen Drama, In the episode Christopher Under Construction, In the episode The Storm Maker, In the episode Keep on Truckin', In the episode Unmasking The Enemy, In the episode The Truth Will Set You Free, Holly finally finds out from Brady Nelson, who willingly and purposefully reveals that he is actually working for the recently formed splinter group called The Alternate much to her own shock as she then becomes reluctant to help her ex-boyfriend any further, but is then summarily forced into continuing to cooperate with Brady and The Alternate once more. Suddenly, she goes from retrieving the top secret plans for Project Raincoat to immediately calling up her boss, Azul, for her very first mission as his direct orders are for her to continue working for The Alternate in the meantime, as she willingly does so. After a brief, but intense, fight scene between Holly and Brady, inside Romantics Reservoir, Brady captures his ex-girlfriend and forcefully brings her to the car and shoves her into one of his agency's team cars where Holly first meets Reid Litman who first appears to initially be visibly disgusted by the fact that Brady had even brought her along with them as he at first thought that Brady had got a new girlfriend who was one of his targets again before he informs his mission partner and acting leader that Holly has every single piece of useful intelligence relating to their organization's overall prize, "Project Raincoat", causing him to reluctantly agree to the idea to bring a hostage with useful information back to headquarters with both him, Brady, and Bianca all evilly repeating their splinter group's slogan: "The Alternate will reign supreme". In Stormy Weather, Christopher and Eliza both successfully infiltrate The Alternate Headquarters without being spotted or even getting caught by the enemy agency's own spies as they first meet a "damsel-in-distress/victimized scientist" Gwen Rodriguez just as the four agents attempt to escape from the enemy agents right under their noses just as The Alternate's head of security and head security guard Davian Troy, falls right into a diversion created by Christopher, Eliza, Alice, Holly, and Gwen just as the enemy spy guard tries to fight Christopher, but gets knocked out cold allowing the spies to continue on their way, but just when they least expect it, Gwen finally reveals her true colors as an enemy spy, and a corrupt scientist whose actually willingly working for The Alternate. As the elite spies and Holly rush over to the rooftop, they all notice that the The Alternate's rooftop is one of the largest rooftops that any of them have ever seen so far, as they finally find the transmitter on the rooftop as well. This is first shown for the very first time in the series when Christopher, Eliza, Alice, and Holly arrive at the very top of the building on the rooftop before Christopher, Eliza, and Alice discover that Holly was only their first enemy that they had to face off against while first arriving on the rooftop, but after Christopher successfully defeats HollyHills by the tactic of knocking her off of the edge of the rooftop to plummet off of the building's rooftop to her "death", Brady arrives only a matter of about two moments later and he is finally revealed to be one of the many, many masterminds behind The Alternate's operations until a big fight ensues on the rooftop and Brady successfully escapes at the end, via a hoodie that conveniently transforms into a parachute. In the episode Deleted!, Christopher and Eliza have a mission to search for the escaped Brady Nelson as a flashback of the previous events at the enemy's headquarters is shown, specifically the most recent events with Brady's escape. As Christopher and Eliza are finally able to return to T A H, there, they both suddenly come across the same guard from the fight, but this time he has a whole team of friends with him for a fight for revenge. In Operation: Raincoat, In Revenge of the Van People, In The Beginning of the End, In Revenge of the Past, Part 1, In Revenge of the Past, Part 2, TAHisshownonceagainthroughouttheoverall Season 3 finaleasitisfirstshownintherecapfootagebeforemakingitslast appearance in Season 3 as the main location where all of the major fight scenes against Brady Nelson, Bianca Grace, Reid Litman, Yoshi Anderson, Gwen Rodriguez, Holly Hills, Diane Baker, and Marissa Anderson, all take place withtheexceptionsof The Dark and Scary Alleyway, The Federal Organization Headquarters, Jones House, and The Organization's Tactical Spies Undercover. This is first shown for the very first time in the series when Christopher, Eliza, Alice, and Holly arrive at the very top of the building on the rooftop before Christopher, Eliza, and Alice discover that Holly was only their first enemy that they had to face off against while first arriving on the rooftop, but after Christopher successfully defeats HollyHills by the tactic of knocking her off of the edge of the rooftop to plummet off of the building's rooftop to her "death", Brady arrives only a matter of about two moments later and he is finally revealed to be one of the many, many masterminds behind The Alternate's operations until a big fight ensues on the rooftop and Brady successfully escapes at the end, via a hoodie that conveniently transforms into a parachute. Appearances Season 3 * Out of the Water and Into the Fire * Testing Christopher and Alice * Web of Lies * Teen Drama * Christopher Under Construction * The Storm Maker * Keep on Truckin' * Unmasking The Enemy * The Truth Will Set You Free * Stormy Weather * Deleted! * Operation: Raincoat Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Notes/Trivia * The Alternate Enemy Headquarters makes its first appearance in Season 3 briefly, at the very end of the episode "Out of the Water and Into the Fire" when the camera shows three hooded figures watching the monitor before the official revelation of The Alternate Enemy. * The Alternate Enemy is the first revealed and confirmed splinter group (excluding the many branches of The Eclipse Cult) to make its first appearance in the very first episode of the series according to the creators. * The Alternate Enemy is the very first enemy agency to attempt to recruit members from one of their enemies' agencies onto their team. Locations Category:Locations Category:Recurring Locations Category:Team Organizations Category:Organizations